


What’s A Girl To Do? PROLOGUE (Anti/Reader) Smut Fluff

by LoveisFFandLattes



Series: What's A Girl To Do? [1]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Knife Play, Master/Pet, OOC, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Smut, attempted set up to rape but it doesn't even get there, back story galore, rough and gentle, slight cum play?, still a warning though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Request/(Summary): Backstory for WAGTD, first time smut with Anti and some light knife play included!Word count: 6,152 wordsWarnings: Smut (obvi), Dom/Sub, gentle Master/Pet, pet names, some knife play, oral sex (female receiving), slight cum play??, lots of back story, Attempted rape? No where even gets near it though, I promise!, dirty talk.Technically I wrote over the requested amount… I hope no one minds! XD





	What’s A Girl To Do? PROLOGUE (Anti/Reader) Smut Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> This a prologue for my ongoing series, What's A Girl To Do?

It's funny how a few simple things could send ones life into a drastic spiral. One moment I was in high school, an average student working my ass off for the hopes of a good college, and the next my parents were gone to Europe, having washed their hands of me, and I was left on the streets at the tender age of eighteen. Not even finished with my senior year, I had to quit in hopes of finding a job. The first few nights I was allowed to stay at the local shelter but on my fourth night I was kicked out with apologies and explanations that a family needed the space.  
I couldn't muster up the energy to be bitter. It just felt like life was the big bully at the beach kicking sand in my face after I'd already fallen and knocked over my sand castle.  
Problem after problem stacked up. I was ran off from every safe haven I could find until I was shacking up with a bunch of other homeless people in an abandoned bus on the wrong side of town. At least there was warmth and a bed safe from the elements.  
Finding a job proved to be a fruitless effort being without a diploma, no matter how much I explained I was a dedicated worker and really needed the employment. Paper mattered more than my dedication and need.  
A month after they'd gone, I'd become close with the others in our little hovel. I found out the only way most of them made money other than panhandling was selling drugs and prostitution. Neither was an appealing option, but when a wealthy looking man came to the area looking for an escort for the night, I agreed.  
He offered five hundred for the night and clean clothes plus a shower, so I would be presentable in front of his friends.  
His car was luxurious and I found he lived in a pent house in one of the biggest buildings in the city. It felt like a gold mine. If I could preform well, maybe this could be a regular client!  
I thanked him graciously for the dress and washed up thoroughly in the enormous shower. It felt like heaven to my filthy skin. I felt human again once I stepped out and dried off. My bra was in tatters and I knew it smelled something awful so I chose to go without one, having slimmed down enough from undernourishment that my breasts didn't need much to hide them anymore. I was thankful to find plain black boy-short style panties folded up with the dress. They were a size too small but I made it work. I didn't dare question why he had women's clothing in his home when he so obviously lived alone.  
The moment I stepped out of the bathroom and bedroom, I knew I had made a mistake.  
The gentleman that had picked me up was joined by five other men, all sat about with alcoholic drinks. Every single gaze snapped my way when the door shut behind me.  
“Ah you found a pretty one this time,” one said.  
I didn't dare look away from the man that had brought me.  
“I- I- I didn- I didn't realize this was a big gathering ordeal,” I murmured nervously.  
My fingers clenched at my dress in fear as he let out a burst of laughter, and the others joined, save the one in the corner who stood out with his bright green hair. He just frowned.  
“I found her down at the dump site under the bridge. She's just another lost casualty in society. Don't mind what she says. She's getting paid more than enough to keep shut and do what she's told.”  
The last sentence was very obviously directed at me, his gaze narrowing as he rose.  
“Uh, please- wait! I- I didn't agree to multiple!”  
He didn't stop his feet despite my words until we were chest to chest. My lips trembled as I looked up at him.  
“Six hundred. That's one hundred a piece. That's more than you deserve you little brat. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. It's a simple pass around fuck, one at a time. What are you so worried about?”  
Biting my lip, I admitted quietly that I'd only ever had sex once before.  
That got an uproarious laugh.  
“This oughta be good boys. Damn near a virgin!”  
He gave me a wink that was probably supposed to be sexy but it just made my skin crawl.  
“Just for that, you'll get eight hundred. Never sampled someone so pure before.”  
I couldn't help but step back when he reached out, only to be yanked hard against his form despite my endeavors to free myself.  
“Oi! She's obviously not into it, Pruit. Let 'er go.”  
The man stepped aside to regard the Irish-sounding speaker and I found the green haired man on his feet with an annoyed expression painted across his handsome mug.  
“Aw, come on. Why are you always such a buzz kill, Anti? Some of us enjoy a little struggle. I thought you did to!”  
The man called Anti rolled his eyes with a snort.  
“I enjoy the act of a struggle, not actual rape. There's a difference.”  
Silently I thanked this Anti over and over in my head.  
“You kidding me? The desperation only makes it that much more fun!”  
A few of the other men rally around him, making noises of agreement and whistling. When his hand snarled in my hair and yanked my head back, I couldn't stop a cry of pain and surprise.  
“I'll give you a ten second head start to run. After that, we're coming for you, sweet heart. You have the whole building to hide in, but don't worry. We'll find you soon.”  
“Pruit-”  
“One, two-”  
I didn't wait for the other man to speak again, throwing him a look of fear as I raced towards the door. The elevator would take too long so I threw open the heavy door to the stairs. My feet slapped loudly in the silent corridor as I raced down. At three floors down I heard the stairwell door bust open. I barely concealed my scream and dashed into the second floor door. Door after door of what appeared to be offices were shut and locked.  
Finally I came to an unlocked one and shut it quietly behind me, locking it and sliding to the floor as I fought for breath.  
What the fuck did I get myself into?!  
I heard cat calls and jeers flow through the halls as foot steps passed by, back and forth. Just when it sounded like they were leaving, the computer on the desk flared to life and a green light jolted from the screen.  
Screaming in shock, I threw myself aside as it solidified into a human form where I had been.  
“Shh, shut up ye idiot!”  
That accent. I looked up to find the green haired man standing there.  
“Wha- How did- Huh?!”  
“Never mind. Come 'ere!” he hissed.  
Despite my concern at trusting a person that had just came from the computer, I jumped to my feet and latched onto him. His arms were solid and his chest was warm as he pulled me in tight.  
“This is gonna feel weird, but don't let go,” he warned.  
I nodded once and then there was blinding light all around us, quickly turned into pitch blackness as I felt the floor disappear from under my feet. I focused on his woodsy warm scent as I felt nausea build. My belly felt as if it dropped stories down as we moved, and suddenly we were back on solid ground.  
I didn't let go even once I felt the floor, clinging to him out of terror.  
“Ye can let go now,” he murmured.  
With a sniffle, I pulled back, wiped my cheeks of the drying tears, and regarded him carefully before looking around.  
“Thank you,” I managed to whisper.  
He nodded and rubbed the back of his head in an awkward gesture for a moment.  
“So, to clear things up, I'm Anti. I'm a demon, actually all of us were. That's how I was able to bring ye here. What's yer name? Ye good so far?”  
After everything that had happened the last few weeks, I was bound to accept anything as reality anymore. I nodded in reply.  
“Y/N,” I whispered.  
“Good, great, yeah. Um, yer in my house right now, but I can take ye where ever ye need to go. I'd avoid going back where he found ye or else he'll come back after ye. Doesn't take losin' well.”  
I turned my thoughts over in my head and finally asked, “What about you? Will he be mad that you helped me?”  
That got a deep belly laugh. I had to smile at the sound. It was nice.  
“Yeah, he'll be olagonin' all day tomorrow but it ain't nothin' I can't handle,” he replied, “He's a little pup compared to me so he's got no right to step up. If he does, I'll lay him out so he won't ever do it again. He should have known better than plan a gang rape with me there. I don't do that shit. Gang bang with a willin' lass, fook yeah, but even I'm above rapin' anyone.”  
Oh. A demon with standards. That was nice. That also meant he must be pretty powerful.  
“So, where do I take ye?” he asked.  
The reality of my situation hit me hard and I felt the water works come to life at the emotions assaulting my chest.  
“I- I honestly don't know. I don't have a home, a family, a job, nothing,” I whispered, clenching my hands together at my waist, “I guess... Vegas? Maybe I'll stand a chance there.”  
“Ye serious? Ye don't have anythin' or anyone?” he asked.  
With a soft sniffle, I wiped at my eyes and shook my head.  
“The moment I turned eighteen my parents packed up and moved off because I was no longer their problem. Sold the house, left me nothing because they didn't have to legally. I've been looking for work, but all the stuff I've found requires a diploma and I didn't have the chance to finish that. I'm just- I'm lost.”  
When he moved forward, I regarded him warily, shocked when he pulled a cloth from his pocket and handed it over.  
“Have ye ever thought about a live-in house maid situation? I'm not talkin' yer normal work. I'm talkin' bein' an in home pet, specifically. Have yer needs and wants taken care of in return for cleanin', cookin', and performin' all the duties a woman would without the title of a wife.”  
My eyes widened at his words.  
“That's a thing that happens, even in their era?!” I replied in shock.  
He smirked and chuckled at that.  
“If yer in the right world, sure. I'm talkin' bein' a pet to one of my kind, a demon. Most of us are fair. I'm sure ye'd be snatched up right quick.”  
I toyed with the idea in my head. I literally had nothing to lose. Returning to the streets could possibly cost me my life soon enough.  
“What would it require?”  
With that question, Anti led me on an hour long discussion of his world and the place of humans in it. It was like an alternate universe to what I was used to. Demons were real and ran their world. Humans were pets to them, and in some cases spouses but that was only to the highly powerful demons that didn't care to follow standards. Anti, I learned, was high on the food chain, but not at the very top yet. If I were to accept his world, I would become no more important than an animal was in my world; living only to serve the demon that chose me. I would have to go through an extensive training regimen that could take months, and then I would be put up for bid to a few demons that they would chose who should fit well with me.  
“Ye seem naturally submissive any how, so ye would probably fit in well,” he told me.  
After another half hour of discussion, it was decided that in the morning he would take me to the place I needed to be at to start the process. For the night, he allowed me to sleep in his home in a spare bed. I couldn't sleep all night, too scared and anxious for the next day.  
The intake process was extensive. Dozens of medical papers and testing had to be completed. I had to go through mental evaluations and personality tests to help find the right matches.  
Then came the hard part. Once I was accepted into the program, I had to learn. Learn to forget all the freedom I once had as an American woman in the 21st century and learn how to be a proper pet. I no longer had a name to the trainers and teachers, but answered to Pet 18 through my days there.  
Thankfully I was considered rather intelligent in school and my intellect served me well in there, taking quickly to the rules and regulations as a pet, and what little rights I had; what rights the owner would have over me. It was terrifying to learn that death could be a punishment in the proper circumstances.  
I was deemed fit for service three months in, which was two months shorter than the average inductee. It filled me with pride to be complimented, but I didn't let it go to my head.  
The real work would start once I was picked, like a pup out of a litter.  
I was gifted with a simple black t-shirt and fitted black leggings with socks and slippers to change into before I was deposited into a locked clear box with many air holes and a collar around my neck, connected to the lid to keep me from moving around too much. Thankfully the lights weren't overly bright but I sat in plain sight in the middle of the room and it felt overly intense once the men filed in.  
I kept my head down and tried to keep my breathing even. I heard soft murmurs from the legs in my view. Four men. Four possible masters. It made my heart race.  
“She's mine.”  
That voice.  
My head almost snapped up in response but I caught it at the knee level of tattered black jeans, staring at the sliver of pale white skin that shone through.  
“Anti, are you sure? We only invited you because we thought you'd want to see her off, seeing as you brought her in.”  
“Of course I'm fookin' sure. Here, twice what yer askin'. Get her out of there and get that collar off her... NOW!”  
The scrambling of the assistants was audible as they apologized and got to work. Once I was free of the restraint and the front door was opened, I crawled out onto my knees and sat on my shins as taught.  
“Hey, Y/N, stand up and let's go. I ain't carryin' ye,” Anti barked.  
I stumbled to my feet and took the hand he offered.  
“Don't let go,” he commanded before pulling me into a tight embrace.  
Still after all these months he smelled just as I remembered and felt just a nice. The idea that he'd put me in here and then came back just blew my mind. In their world, humans weren't worth much to them. Why had he come back?  
Once our feet were on the ground again, I immediately let him go.  
“Alright, layin' some ground rules down now, so ye better listen,” he barked.  
“Yes sir,” I quickly replied.  
“Eyes up. In my home, ye can look me in the face and talk to me like ye normally would. Outside of here, ye treat me the same as ye would any other demon. Understood?”  
Raising my gaze carefully, I hesitantly nodded once I saw he seemed serious.  
“Look, I know it probably seems stupid, sendin' ye there just to bring ye back, but I needed ye to understand everythin' before I just threw ye into the mix. Does that make sense? It's safer fer us both.”  
“I understand, sir,” I replied quietly.  
And I really did. There were so many rules in their society that I would have flubbed up had I not received such an in depth education. He nodded once and a small smile crawled onto his face.  
“Welcome home then, Y/N. All I expect of ye is to keep the house clean, do regular chores, and prepare yer own food. I don't eat much.”  
I knew some demons chose not to eat since it wasn't a necessity. It was relief actually as I wasn't confident in my cooking skills yet.  
“What about... sex?” I asked.  
His eyes flashed for a second before he moved in. I steeled myself against the initial reaction to flinch and let him run his thumb over my lower lip without a single movement on my end.  
“That only happens when yer comfortable. I told ye before, I don't force. It's not fun fer me if yer not gettin' off from it too. That is somethin' we should probably discuss at some point though, limits and kinks. Not tonight though. It's yer first night home. Come on, let's go pick where ye wanna sleep.”  
After looking over the guest rooms again, I picked out the one closest to his room.  
“When yer comfortable with it, I'd like ye to sleep in my room with me eventually,” he added as I ran my fingers across my new bed.  
Lifting to meet his gaze, I bit my lip and nodded.  
“Of course.”  
That got a smile, before a deep sigh.  
“I've got to run out tonight for a meetin', but yer welcome to any food in the fridge and pantries. I stocked up when I got the letter of yer release date. I'll see ye later, Y/N. Ye can call me on the computer whenever ye need. It's in the den and it's not password protected.”  
“Oh, okay. Thank you, sir.”  
He paused in his turn and chuckled, sending me a wink.  
“Another thing, call me Anti, doll. Sir is way too damn formal.”  
I hesitated but nodded, watching as he zipped off from the room. It felt strange, being in a big home alone after being surrounded by constant surveillance for the last few months.  
It was an adjustment, the first month with Anti. To have so much freedom after such a strict training felt strange, but also welcoming. I grew to like Anti quite a lot over the days. He was funny and charming in his own way. He didn't ever push the issue of sex, despite the obvious sounds of his frustration coming through the wall at nights, and kept a great companionship between us. I felt more like a roommate than a pet. We even bonded over video games, and he was very generous in getting me a few books and notebooks to entertain myself in my down time. It seemed perfect.  
As one month turned into two, I couldn't deny to attraction I had for him any longer.  
Demon or not, Anti was a roguishly handsome man to even the blindest of women, with his bright green hair and shockingly green and black eyes, paired with pointed ears and an easy smirk.  
So hearing him moaning through the wall was almost more than I could stand, but I wasn't exactly sure how to go about initiating anything between us. Anti had assured me it was my decision whenever I was ready, but how did I tell him that? Especially having only been with one man, one time, I was insecure about anything to do with sex with a man that looked like a god.  
On the third night in a row of hearing his Irish curses and deep moans, I couldn't ignore it any longer. I tossed the blankets aside and carefully found my way into the hall, stopping at his door. Would he be upset if I interrupted? Even for this?  
I gently cracked the door open just to be greeted with a sight that made my panties wet and my cunt clench in want.  
Stretched out on his back, Anti laid across the bed, one leg propped up with his hands between his thighs, one pumping his cock while the other played with his balls. His mouth was wide open and his eyes slammed shut with pleasure written clearly across his face. The sight of his abs clenching and his hips thrusting in time was a visually delicious treat.  
He let out another moan and arched hard into his hand. I recognized that noise from near the end of his sessions and kicked my ass into gear.  
“Anti,” I asked, trying not to startle him.  
“Mother fook!”  
He shot up from the bed and instantly I was in his hold, being slammed against the wall with a knife to my throat until his eyes registered my face.  
Shaking, I took in as small breaths as possible, terrified of the blade against my skin.  
“I coulda fookin' killed ye, ye idiot!” he snarled, “What are ye even doin' in here?!”  
My lips worked but I couldn't find the words I needed to say, too lost in lust and fear to even compute a decent vocabulary.  
In some sick, twisted way, the cool metal at my neck only served to turn me on more. Deep down I knew Anti wouldn't hurt me; He'd shown that all along. Nonetheless, the power and control he exuded, having me against the wall in such a threatening manner, it made me crave it.  
His lids lowered and his tongue darted out to wet his lips, only supplying my lustful mind with thoughts of it being on me instead.  
Giving up on explaining, I instead chose to show him. I slowly reached down, never breaking our eye connection, and fumbled around until I found his warm cock. With a hiss, his hips bucked into my touch.  
“Ah shit,” he groaned, eyes fluttering shut as my fingers wrapped around his girth, “If that's what ye wanted, all ye had to do was tell me.”  
He let out a husky chuckle as his eyes rolled back open, freezing me in place as they were completely black.  
“Yer ready?” he asked finally.  
“Y-Yeah,” I whispered softly.  
To prove it, I quickened my strokes over his weeping cock, earning a deep belly groan. I felt a streak of bravery and tilted my chin up in the slightest, exposing more skin to his blade. He looked shocked but the deepening of his groan was undeniable.  
The cool metal moved in a testing manner along my neck, pressing just on the light side of pain but not likely leaving a mark.  
“Ye trust me?” he asked huskily.  
“Implicitly so,” I whispered, swallowing thickly as I felt the metal graze even closer in.  
“Undress fer me,” he demanded, pulling himself and the knife away nimbly.  
I lamented over the loss of his body against mine, but moved into action. Thankfully I had only worn a large T-shirt and panties to bed, so it took no time at all to be naked; the cool air shocked goose bumps over my body.  
“Awh fook, yer more beautiful than I imagined,” he growled lowly, hand snatching my wrist tightly.  
His skin was warm and soft below my hands as I caught myself against his chest when he pulled me in. It felt as if he was buzzing under my palms.  
When I tilted my head up in curiosity, I found his intense gaze staring me down. His hands slowly explored over the planes of my flesh, earning little gasps and nervous breaths until he leaned in and stole my breath with a passionate kiss.  
Tentatively, I let myself follow in his actions. The sinews of his body were solid and lean, leaving me to revel in all the dips and rises of his muscles. Power practically radiated from him.  
My thoughts derailed from their course when I felt his fingers slip between my thighs, brushing teasingly along my slit. A moan passed softly from my mouth when they pressed in and found my clit easily. He only teased for a few moments before pulling back.  
“On the bed,” he muttered.  
I carefully slid back on the bed and, when he waved his hand in a wild gesture, leaned onto my back. My heart felt like it was pounding so hard it might explode with nerves and lust. It was so loud in my ears that I didn't hear, only felt, Anti climb into the bed.  
“Although it goes against my every nature, I'll be easy with ye this time. Don't wanna scare ye off, okay? If somethin' doesn't feel good or hurts, ye tell me immediately. Understood?”  
I nodded and whispered, “Yes.”  
“Good, now... spread these beautiful thighs for me, doll,” he instructed, hands resting on my ankles.  
It felt so lewd, exposing myself to him, but I let my knees fall apart as his hand gently stroked up along my shin and over my knee. On the other side I felt the knife scrape just the barest point up my muscles. It was exciting and invigorating, and I couldn't believe I liked it.  
My breath caught in surprise when I felt his facial hair scrape along the inside of my right knee, goosebumps popping up after the sensation.  
An open mouthed kiss and a sharp bite to the inside of my thigh had me gasping in pain and delight. The more he suckled on the spot, the harder it was to control myself.  
I wasn't able to hold back a yelp of shock when I felt the knife bite weakly into my other thigh. He gave a muffled laugh in response.  
Whimpering and writhing under his hold, I reached out and caught his bright green locks and pulled lightly, as he neared the edge of too much pain.  
He pulled back with a loud pop and I heard a low noise before he reattached his mouth to my other thigh, right over the pierced flesh. Hissing, I grabbed his hair again but didn't pull until it got too much.  
“Fook, I can't wait ta see ye covered in m' marks,” he growled harshly.  
Before I could consider a response other than a squeak of embarrassment, his mouth found it's way to my wet core. The knife clattered to the floor loudly as he let out a low moan.  
Anxiety hit me harder than ever, having never experienced oral sex before, and I waiting with held breath until I felt the first stroke of his tongue up my slit. I couldn't stop the startled utterance that tore from my throat.  
“Been thinkin' bout burin' my face in this sweet cunt fer weeks, thought bout the way ye'll scream my name and how fookin' good ye'll taste when ye come in my mouth.”  
I slapped my hands over my face in mortification at his words. Oh how filthy they were, and yet how I loved them deep down.  
My knees nearly slammed shut in reaction when he poked his tongue between my lips and started toying with my clit.  
“Ah, ah, ah. These stay open,” he grunted, hands wrapping around my thighs and just about pinning them to the bed beside him.  
The notion of being helpless to him added to the growing fire he ignited.  
He started flicking his wicked tongue again and I released his hair, just to snag up the sheets in a deadly tight grip, fighting to breathe against the overwhelming pleasure.  
“Ye don't gotta be so quiet. There's no one ta hear ye here except me, and I wanna hear ye as loud as ye can be,” he mumbled, his accent noticeably growing with his lust.  
“O-Okay,” I whimpered.  
“That a girl,” he groaned.  
As if spurred on by my agreement, his tongue moved faster and in different patterns that made my entire body seize up and my thighs quake. It was hard, but I tried to force myself to relax against it.  
When his hand disappeared from my thigh and reappeared against my entrance, I didn't have the chance to stop the moan that slipped out, deep and eager sounding.  
Thankfully he worked his digit in slowly and gently, easing up when I would clench under the pressure and continuing on once I loosened up.  
“Jay-sus, yer fookin' tighter than a nun,” he groaned suddenly.  
Blushing, I hesitated but eventually looked down with worry.  
“Is- Is that bad? I thought that was good. I'm so-”  
“Of course! It's fookin' fantastic, but I gotta make sure I don't hurt ye first.”  
His neon green and black orbs rolled up and I squeaked when he shot me a dirty smirk and a wink, making my head drop back against the bed. He chuckled deeply and then I felt the presence of a second finger pressing in. It wasn't as hard to unwind that time.  
Then he started moving them. It was uncomfortable the first few seconds, but when he hit that sweet spot I'd heard so much about from the other women down at the dump, I instantly opened to him, silently praying he'd find it again. Oh and he did, increasing the tempo and depth, pressing up so damn good that I started panting for him. Hands wringing the sheets tighter, I rocked my hips ever so slightly towards him, craving more.  
“Yer so fookin' beautiful,” he sighed lowly.  
Embarrassment mixed in with the swirl of emotions in my chest, but it was easily replaced again by the burning desire for him when he put his mouth back to work.  
My back arched instinctively to him as my toes curled against the bed and I cried his name. He said something but I couldn't make it out, and didn't dare think too long on it, lost in the aesthesis he was causing.  
None of the attempts to pleasure myself, nor that one useless romp with the guy in high school, could compare to what was assaulting my body. It felt like the most delicious sin imaginable, and I never wanted it to end, yet I could feel my orgasm gaining force rapidly.  
“An-Anti please!” I begged him, unable to even convey what it was I wanted.  
Despite that, he seemed to understand. Something in his pace changed and his fingers slipped in as far as they could, and it was just what I needed.  
Panting broken syllables of his name, I snagged his hair again and held him close, eyes rolling back in my skull as I felt the burning beginning of my climax teasing just inches away.  
He shook his head in my hold and suddenly his nails were digging into my hips so sharply it hurt enough to pull a scream from my chest, and then it finally hit.  
White hot pleasure doused my body as I froze in his hold, crying his name between babbles of praise and curses.  
From head to toe I felt the bone numbing bliss pulse through, over and over as he kept pushing it on. It was so much at once it brought tears to my eyes.  
Finally he drew back and I went limp on the bed, breathing so hard it nearly hurt my chest.  
“Fooook me.”  
I managed to open my eyes as I felt the bed moving under his body as he scaled over me. I didn't expect the harsh kiss he planted on me, but welcomed it nonetheless, moaning against his mouth as he shoved his tongue in. I flushed as I realized I could taste myself on him.  
“Are ye still wantin' to go on?” he asked gruffly.  
“God, yes, please,” I panted out.  
“Thank fook,” he grunted.  
With that, he lifted and shoved my thighs apart without a second though, pressing his cock to my entrance. True to his earlier words, he went slow and easy, but unlike before there was no pain or discomfort, just mind numbing delight.  
From the intense grip in my thighs, I began to suspect he might feel the same, and then he started groaning and grunting as his head fell back.  
“Yer gonna kill me, doll,” he muttered, lifting his head back up and catching my gaze.  
I blushed under his stare but he simply smirked my way. When his hips finally met mine, I felt so full it was unbelievable.  
“Ready?”  
My nod came without hesitation.  
His first movements were careful, gentle even, until I let a moan slip. Suddenly he threw himself down at me and planted a forearm next to my head while the other arm slipped under my back, pulling my spine into an arch as he started getting rough with his motions.  
Wrapping my legs around his back, I gave in to my urges and closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling of being overly stuffed by his cock and moaning his name like chant.  
“God damn it, Y/N,” he groaned hips slowing as his breath raced against my face, “Been thinkin' bout how good it'd feel to be in ye and it was nothin'- NOTHIN'- compared to how fookin' incredible ye are. I need ye to come one more time for me, so I can come in yer sweet little cunt.”  
Just the thought of that made a wicked cry fall from my lips and I clenched hard around him.  
“Ye like that? Hmm? The thought'a my cum fillin' ye? Be a good doll and come for me, and I'll fookin' do just that. Fill ye so much it'll run down these sexy thighs and ass like river. Come'n, come for me.”  
The husky timbre of his voice saying those sinful words caused a chain reaction I had no control over and with his next few thrusts, I fell again at his command.  
“Anti! Oh god Anti!”  
My hands found his back and my nails dug in as he ground his hips hard into mine, burying his cock as deep as it could go, pulses of pleasure and pain melding into utter heaven.  
His moans heightened and quickened as his thrusts grew sloppy until I felt the warmth of his release in my core. With little ticks, he pushed in and went still as his breath panted against my temple. I made my name out through his soft curses and heavy breaths, and felt a sense of happiness light in my chest.  
When I felt I finally had my senses about me, I slowly ran my nails up and down his back, smiling to myself when he groaned and shuddered.  
“Can I tell ye a secret?” he asked, words muffled against my hair.  
“Yeah, of course,” I replied.  
“There's a reason they were shocked when I chose ta get ye,” he explained slowly, “Never had a pet ta myself before. Used others when they let me, used the ones that worked out of the call centers, but I've never taken the responsibility of one on myself. Gotta say, I'm not disappointed in the least. Yer amazin'.”  
With that, he planted a kiss to my forehead and pulled away, leaving me to look at him in disbelief.  
“Ye hungry? I'm hungry. Let's go make some food,” he said, then paused as he took in my appearance, “Maybe a shower first. Might be uncomfortable to sit with dried cum on ye.”  
I took his offered hand with a blush and rose to my feet. On the trek to the bathroom, I couldn't help but stare at him in admiration, and silently thank him.  
He'd gone out of his comfort zone and saved me.  
Something deep inside stirred to life as I bit my lip and watched him start the shower, unable to stop a grin in reply to the wink he sent me despite being lost in my thoughts.  
In the strangest way possible, I had finally found a home, and much like him, I was far from disappointed.


End file.
